Jeon Jungkook's Desire
by Celestaeal
Summary: Selain tampan, Taehyung sangat perhatian. Taehyung gampang gemas dengan tingkah Jungkook bahkan ketika Jungkook tidak melakukan apa-apa. Taehyung itu pacar idaman. Tapi, masalahnya Taehyung terlalu menganggap Jungkook bocah. Padahal Jungkook ingin sekali mencoba banyak hal dengan Taehyung seperti Namjoon-Seokjin atau Yoongi-Jimin. M Rated! TaehyungxJungkook / Vkook / Taekook / BTS


**WARN! M Rated. Saya tidak menanggung akibat jika anda memutuskan membaca fanfic ini lebih lanjut. Jika tidak suka silahkan keluar dari laman ini. Tidak menerima bash karena unsur enaena tidak berfaedah ini hehe. Kritik dan Saran sangat membantu.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selain tampan, Taehyung sangat perhatian. Taehyung gampang gemas dengan tingkah Jungkook bahkan ketika Jungkook tidak melakukan apa-apa. Taehyung itu pacar idaman. Kalau kata orang, dia itu _boyfriend material_. Tapi, masalahnya Taehyung terlalu menganggap Jungkook bocah. Padahal Jungkook ingin sekali mencoba _banyak hal_ dengan Taehyung seperti Namjoon-Seokjin atau Yoongi-Jimin.

…

 **Jeon Jungkook's desire**

 **VKook Fanfiction – M Rated**

 **©celestaeal**

…

Jeon Jungkook, pacar Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook sebagai pacar tinggal satu apartemen dengan Taehyung. Otomatis dia menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih banyak dengan Taehyung. Tapi, Jungkook sendiri masih suka heran. Kenapa Taehyung itu tampan sekali?

Ketampanan Taehyung sudah keterlaluan, menurut Jungkook.

Bahkan bangun tidur dengan puffy face karena tengah malam makan ramen pun wajahnya masih tampan. Jungkook benar-benar tidak bisa menahan jantungnya yang terus berdebar tiap kali melihat Taehyung sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Jungkook bertemu Taehyung saat Junior High. Dia masih kelas dua saat ada murid pindahan tingkat tiga dari Daegu ke sekolahnya. Wajahnya benar-benar tampan dan Jungkook yang masih bocah berharap saat dewasa dia memiliki wajah yang keterlaluan tampannya seperti Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya berkesempatan mengagumi seniornya selama satu tahun sebelum kelulusan, dan Jungkook benar-benar tidak tahu kemana seniornya itu melanjutkan sekolah. Jadi, dia cukup terkejut saat mendapati Taehyung sebagai komisi disiplin saat ospek siswa baru Senior High.

Jungkook sendiri tidak menyangka saat upacara kelulusan Senior High Taehyung menembaknya di lapangan. Jungkook yang masih kelas dua bisa apa selain mengangguk malu mengiyakan ajakan pacaran dari senior yang selama ini dikaguminya?

Hingga sekarang Jungkook menjadi mahasiswa baru di Teknik Arsitektur yang memutuskan tinggal bersama dengan Taehyung mahasiswa tahun kedua Teknik Elektro karena mereka belajar di universitas yang sama.

"Jungkook melamunkan apa?"

Jungkook mengerjap dan mendapati Taehyung dengan poni yang masih separuh basah bekas mandi di depannya. Harum sampo dan _after shave_ Taehyung menyerbu indra penciumannya, detak jantung Jungkook menggila. Jaraknya dengan Taehyung sangat dekat membuatnya gugup.

"Tidak melamunkan apa-apa." Jungkook sedikit bergeser ke samping memberi ruang bagi Taehyung duduk di sofa.

"Apa Jungkook memikirkan episode terbaru Pororo?" Taehyung berujar jenaka membuat Jungkook manyun, tempo hari dia asal bicara kalau dia melamunkan Pororo padahal nyatanya dia melamunkan Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri percaya, karena Taehyung selalu mengganggap Jungkook bocah manis yang lugu dan lucu.

"Tidak kok. Oh ya, Taehyungie hyung kuliah jam berapa?"

Jungkook duduk mendekat ke Taehyung, bertanya dengan nada kekanak-kanakan. Jungkook manja dengan Taehyung saat mereka berduaan saja, saat mereka di depan umum Jungkook akan cuek dan acuh yang membuat Taehyung gemas dengan tingkahnya. Itu karena dia pria, protes Jungkook saat Taehyung bertanya.

"Jam sepuluh. Jungkook kuliah jam berapa?"

"Tidak ada kuliah, hyung. Tapi aku bosan di rumah." Jawab Jungkook.

Taehyung mengecup pucuk hidung menahan gemas. "Mau keluar bersama Jimin?"

Jungkook menggeleng.

"Jungkook mau ikut Taehyungie hyung kuliah saja. Boleh?" pinta Jungkook, dengan nada super manis.

Taehyung terkekeh gemas. Jungkook selalu bertingkah manis saat ada maunya, tapi Taehyung juga tidak bisa menolak sih. Jungkook manis sekali soalnya.

"Boleh kok." Jungkook tertawa girang. "Mandi dulu sana. Hyung siapkan sarapan."

.

.

.

"Taehyungie hyung?"

Jungkook mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung, sudah jam setengah sepuluh tapi kekasihnya belum keluar dari kamar sedari tadi.

"Aku masuk ya." Jungkook memutar kenop pintu, melongokkan kepala. Taehyung duduk di ranjang memakai sepatu merahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Jungkook menunggu di ambang pintu, hingga Taehyung selesai. Kepalanya mendunduk, melihat kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk kecil dinding.

"Yuk."

Jungkook mendongak. Kemudian menahan napas saat Taehyung berjalan ke arahnya. Taehyung tampan sekali. Kenapa kemeja putih biasa, celana hitam dan sepatu merah saja membuat Taehyung sangat tampan. Dan apa-apaan itu headband hitam?!

Jungkook merasa darahnya berdesir menuju selatan. Sial―dia separuh _horny_ melihat Taehyung seperti ini.

"Kenapa hyung memakai headband?" komentar Jungkook.

"Rambutku semakin panjang, lebih enak pakai ini. Ayo berangkat."

"Tapi hyung semakin tampan!" protes Jungkook mengekor di belakang Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tidak suka pacarmu semakin tampan?"

Jungkook cemberut mengikuti Taehyung keluar apartemen. "Nanti banyak yang melirik."

"Duh, lucunya kalau cemburu." Taehyung mencolek dagu Jungkook jahil.

"Ih. Apasih. Siapa yang cemburu."

Taehyung terkekeh, merangkul Jungkook mendekat. "Iya deh. Jungkook nggak cemburu. Iya."

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan merapat ke Taehyung. Seperti dugaannya, sejak mereka turun dari mobil hingga menaiki tangga menuju kelas Taehyung ada saja yang melirik Taehyung. Jungkook biasanya ogah-ogahan dirangkul di depan umum oleh Taehyung. Dia malu. Tapi untuk kali ini dia tidak apa-apa dirangkul, malah merangkul Taehyung balik.

"Udah dong, jangan ngambek gitu." Taehyung berujar separuh merajuk di sampingnya.

"Nggak ngambek, kok. Kesel aja liat mereka liatin hyung, padahal udah tahu ada yang punya."

"Yaudah, maunya gimana? Apa Hyung perlu cium kamu disini sekarang biar tahu Kim Taehyung punya Jeon Jungkook?" mata Taehyung berbinar jahil, dia menaik turunkan alisnya jenaka.

Jungkook merona mendengarnya.

"Taehyungie hyung ngaco deh." Taehyung nyengir melihat Jungkook merona. Jungkook menyikut perut Taehyung keras. "Nanti duduk depan atau belakang?"

"Belakang aja. Jungkook mau duduk di depan?" Taehyung meringis, mengusap perut bekas sikutan Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeleng. "Nggak. Belakang aja, bareng Taehyungie hyung."

.

.

.

Jungkook sangat bersyukur dia mendapat tempat di pojok kiri belakang dengan Taehyung. Setidaknya, tidak ada yang melirik Taehyung karena dosen di depan sudah mengajar.

"Kayaknya Jungkook seneng banget?"

Bisikan lirih di sisi kiri membuat Jungkook menoleh. "Seneng sekelas sama hyung?" tebak Taehyung. Senyum Jungkook melebar membuat Taehyung mendesah lirih.

"Jangan nge-gemesin gitu dong, Hyung mau cium Jungkook jadi nggak bisa."

Jungkook terkekeh, kemudian dia mencium kedua jarinya lalu mengarahkan jari bekas ciumannya ke bibir Taehyung.

"Ciumannya gini dulu ya?" ujarnya lalu kembali menatap ke depan.

Taehyung gemas setengah mati, memandang wajah samping Jungkook berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menarik Jungkook mendekat dan mengusel lucu di lehernya. Jungkook benar-benar manis.

.

.

.

Jungkook menguap bosan, matanya berputar menatap deretan tulisan di papan. Sederetan tulisan dengan judul _'Fourier Transform'_ besar-besar diikuti beberapa sinyal isyarat. Jungkook melirik sampingnya, Taehyung serius memperhatikan dosen meski dia jarang mencatat. Jungkook sendiri sudah separuh terkantuk-kantuk.

"Bosan, ya?"

Jungkook menoleh. Taehyung masih menatap lurus ke depan. "Hyung paham? Apa sih konvolusi, euler, fourier itu hyung?" keluh Jungkook. Taehyung membuka mulut namun disela, "Nggak usah dijelasin, hyung. Nggak paham." Jungkook berujar memelas.

Taehyung tersenyum maklum. Tangannya meraih tas, merogoh isinya― "Nih, gambar-gambar dulu ya daripada bosan." ―kemudian menyerahkan sekotak spidol dan buku gambar kecil.

Jungkook separuh senang dan separuh cemberut. Senang sih Taehyung perhatian kepadanya, tapi diberi buku gambar dan spidol membuat Jungkook merasa diperlakukan tidak beda dengan bocah TK. Tapi tak urung dia berterima kasih juga karena perhatian Taehyung.

"Terima kasih, hyung."

.

.

.

Jungkook sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam mencoret-coret. Tinggal 30 menit lagi hingga jam perkuliahan Taehyung habis. Jungkook melirik Taehyung, tidak bosan mencuri pandang. Wajah kekasihnya itu memang sangat tampan. Apapun yang dikenakan Taehyung selalu cocok dengannya. Jungkook melirik kemeja putih polosnya, padahal kemeja biasa tapi kalau Taehyung yang mengenakan bisa berbeda cerita. Perawakan Taehyung memang kurus, bahkan Jungkook lebih berotot. Tapi Jungkook tidak bisa menolak kalau Taehyung lebih mengeluarkan aura _pria_ dibanding dirinya meski jarak umur terpaut satu tahun―meski sebenarnya awalnya Jungkook sempat sebal dan menolak kalah _pria_ dibanding Taehyung tapi sekarang dia maklum. Pandangan Jungkook turun ke bawah―jarang jarang Taehyung memakai jeans ketat bukan celana bahan favoritnya―dan sedetik kemudian dia hampir tersedak. Di bawah, tepat di selangkangan. Selangkangan Taehyung menggembung. Jungkook tidak tahu itu karena apa, tapi dia berusaha _positif thinking_. Mungkin menggembung karena posisinya yang duduk. Jungkook jadi melirik miliknya sendiri, miliknya juga menggembung tapi tidak sebesar Taehyung. Untuk beberapa detik fokus Jungkook di celana jeans Taehyung yang menggembung sebelum kesadarannya kembali dan Jungkook menampar pipinya sendiri pelan. Jungkook penasaran tapi dia merasa bersalah berpikir yang aneh aneh soal Taehyung.

Jungkook berdeham, merubah posisi duduknya yang terasa canggung. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak mencuri pandang ke selangkangan kekasihnya. Jungkook bimbang. Kalau lihat Jungkook merasa berdosa tapi kalau tidak lihat menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Apalagi tadi pagi dia sempat sedikit terangsang karena Taehyung.

Jungkook bergerak gelisah. Kepalanya sesekali bergerak dan kakinya menyilang ke kanan ke kiri. Taehyung menekuk alis bingung memandang Jungkook.

"Jungkook ingin ke kamar mandi?"

Jungkook tersentak kecil. Dia menoleh, menatap kaget Taehyung kemudian meringis malu. "Tidak, hyung. Hehe."

Taehyung tersenyum kemudian tangannya terjulur, menautkan tangan Jungkook dengan miliknya di bawah meja dan mengusap punggung tangannya dua kali. Jungkook menahan diri tidak merona. Astaga! Dia laki-laki tapi merona saat Taehyung mengenggam tangannya sembunyi-sembunyi di bawah meja. Beberapa menit berlalu masih dengan Taehyung yang mengusap punggung tangannya hingga dosen keluar diikuti mahasiswa yang ikut membubarkan diri.

"Ayo, keluar."

Taehyung bergeser, beranjak berdiri. Jungkook membulatkan mata dan langsung menahan lengan Taehyung. "Tu―Tunggu, hyung." Taehyung menaikkan alis bingung dan kembali duduk.

"Tunggu sampai bubar semua saja, ya? Baru keluar?" Jungkook berujar penuh harap. Taehyung mengedikkan bahu acuh, setuju saja kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Jungkook memainkan lengan jaketnya, sesekali melirik bagian selatan Taehyung yang masih menggembung besar dan merona kemudian.

"Jungkook, mampir ke restoran Hoseok hyung tidak apa-apa?" Taehyung bertanya, fokusnya masih di ponselnya. "Sekalian makan sia―Eh? Jungkook sakit?!"

Jungkook membulatkan mata, menelan ludah gugup saat Taehyung mendekat, menyibak poninya dan menempelkan kening satu sama lain. "Ti―tidak, aku tidak sakit." Buru-buru Jungkook berkilah, sedikit mendorong bahu Taehyung menjauh.

"Demam? Wajahmu merah, lho." kata Taehyung khawatir, masih separuh duduk memegang kedua bahu Jungkook dengan wajah serius.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Sungguh! Mungkin karena aku kepanasan." Jungkook mengibask-ngibaskan tangannya, membuat gestur mengipasi diri. "Oh iya, mau ngapain dengan Hoseok hyung?" Jungkook buru-buru bertanya, mengalihkan perhatian kekasihnya. Benar saja, Taehyung kembali duduk dan nyengir lebar.

"Ehehe―gajiku sudah turun."

"Woah! Ayo, jalan-jalan!" seru Jungkook semangat, terlampau hapal saat Taehyung turun gaji maka pemuda itu pasti mentraktir Jungkook dan mengajaknya kencan. Taehyung sesekali menjadi model usaha baju Hoseok―selain restoran, Hoseok juga membuka _clothing line_ yang dijual secara online. Tak jarang Taehyung juga sesekali menjadi model produk lain. Yah, istilahnya model _freelance_ ―setidaknya gaji yang ditawarkan menarik baginya.

"Ayo, weekend ini kita kencan, yuk?"

.

.

.

"Oh, Hyung?"

Saat sampai di restoran Hoseok, Jungkook menemukan Seokjin dan Jimin di salah satu meja bagian belakang.

"Hei, Jungkook. Sini!" Seokin melambaikan tangan riang. Jungkook tersenyum, kakinya bergerak menuju mereka, mendahului Taehyung.

"Halo, Selamat siang." Jungkook membungkuk singkat. "Kalian janjian makan siang?" tanyanya.

Jimin menggeleng, "Aku bertemu Jin Hyung makan siang sendiri disini, jadi aku mengajaknya bergabung."

"Benar, dan menjadi obat nyamuk antara Yoongi dan Jimin." Imbuh Seokjin membuat Jungkook tertawa kecil.

"Dimana senior Min?" tanya Jungkook, celingukan menatap sekelilingnya.

"Kamar mandi." Jawab Jimin.

"―Jungkook." Pundak Jungkook ditepuk, membuatnya menoleh. Taehyung disampingnya, berdiri dengan senyum kotak lebarnya membuat jantung Jungkook selalu berdegup kencang tiap melihatnya. "Hyung ke ruangan Hoseok hyung dulu. Disini dulu bersama Seokjin hyung dan Jimin-ie, ya?" kata Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk, masih tersenyum dan senyumnya bertambah lebar saat Taehyung mencium daun telinganya sayang.

"Iya, hati-hati Taehyungie hyung." Jungkook melambaikan tangan, dadah-dadah ke arah Taehyung persis seperti bocah dengan senyum lebar.

"Cie, pasangan muda memang seperti itu ya. Umbar kemesraan kemana-mana." Celetukan Seokjin membuyarkan senyuman Jungkook. Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, memilih duduk berhadapan dengan Seokjin.

"Namanya juga masih muda, hyung. Apalagi Jungkook juga masih bocah. Ih―itu sosisku!" pekik Jimin tak terima saat Jungkook mencomot sosis di piringnya.

"Hoo~ sudah melakukan apa saja Jungkook dengan Taehyungie hyung?" Seokjin menaik turukan alis jahil, sengaja menirukan ucapan Jungkook memanggil kekasihnya. Jungkook mendengus, melempar tisu bekas ke muka Seokjin yang ditampik cepat.

"Apa sih, hyung!" protesnya.

"Duh, sudah pasti mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa, hyung. Jungkook kan, masih bayi." Ucap Jimin. Jungkook melotot, tidak terima dikata bayi oleh teman kuliah seangkatannya sendiri. "Bahkan mereka belum ciuman loh, Hyung!" tambah Jimin semangat.

"Woah, serius?! Belum ciuman?" Seokjin melotot, jelas kaget dengan penuturan Jimin.

"Ih, apa sih? Aku sudah ciuman dengan Taehyungie hyung kok!" Jungkook protes lagi, tidak terima yang dibalas lambaian tangan oleh Jimin.

"Itu kecupan, tidak dihitung. Paling lama pasti nempel cuma 5 detik." Tolak Jimin.

Jungkook menggeleng, protes lagi. "Aku pernah ciuman lebih lama dari itu!"

"Oh ya?" Jimin menaikan sebelah alis skeptis. "Pakai lidah?" tanyanya.

Jungkook tersentak, mengedip-ngedipkan matanya kaget. Perlahan pipinya merona, "Li―lidah?" cicitnya.

Jimin mendengus puas, "Tuh kan, Cuma kecupan saja bukan ciuman." Katanya. Seokjin tertawa, muka terkejut Jungkook luar biasa lucu.

"Me―memang ciuman pakai lidah?" tanya Jungkook, suaranya berbisik lirih.

"Yah, tidak harus sih. Bisa juga ciuman lama biasa. Tapi kalau mau enak pakai lidah" Jawab Seokjin. Bola mata Jungkook membola, shock.

"Enak?" beonya.

Jimin mengangguk, "Orang bilang namanya _French kiss_ , cari saja di internet kalau penasaran."

"Serius, aku tidak menyangka kalian belum melakukan apa-apa. Berapa lama sih kalian pacaran? Dua tahun?" tanya Seokjin.

"Dua setengah."

Jimin berdecak, "Taehyung itu masih menganggap Jungkook bocah, hyung. Jelas dia tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Betul juga sih, padahal kalau melihat Taehyung kukira dia tipe-tipe yang langsung serang." Komentar Seokjin. Jimin mengangguk-angguk semangat, seratus persen setuju dengan komentar Seokjin.

"Kalian gossip sekali, sih?" Jungkook menggerung tak terima. Mencomot lagi sosis di piring Jimin.

"Bukan gossip! Itu hanya opini!" Seokjin memelototi Jungkook, tapi pemuda itu cuek. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku dan Namjoon saja sudah melakukan 'itu' berulang kali." Tambah Seokjin.

Jimin terkekeh, "Aku dan Yoongi hyung juga."

"Seokjin hyung sudah melakukan 'itu'? Jimin juga!?" Jungkook terkesiap, tak percaya. Tentu dia tahu apa yang dimaksud dalam pembicaraan mereka, dia tidak sepolos itu, apalagi sudah berumur 20 tahun. Tapi dia sungguh kaget saat tahu Jimin sudah melakukannya, Jimin kan teman seangkatannya. Seharusnya juga masih bocah sama sepertinya.

"Yeah, tentu. Aku dan Yoongi hyung sudah pacaran lebih lama dari kalian." Jimin menepuk dada, merasa bangga entah karena apa. Jungkook memandang iri.

"Tapi―kau seangkatan denganku?"

"Jimin seangkatan denganmu, karena dia mengulang kuliah. Tapi dulu dia seangkatan Taehyung, bahkan satu kelas dengannya. Jadi, dia lebih tua darimu." timpal Seokjin.

"Lalu ken―"

"Oh, Jungkook?"

Perkataan Jungkook terpotong. Dia menengok, bertatapan dengan Min Yoongi―pacar Jimin.

"Apa kau bersama Taehyung? Aku mencarinya." tanya Yoongi.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Iya, Taehyungie hyung di ruangan Hoseok hyung." Jelasnya.

"Baiklah." Yoongi mengangguk, berjalan mendekat ke meja dan meraih dagu Jimin. Mencium dengan lumatan sekilas. "Aku menyusul Taehyung dulu, Chim." Katanya singkat lalu berlalu. Meninggalkan Seokjin, Jimin, Jungkook yang terkejut karena ulahnya.

"Gila! Yoongi gila!" Seokjin berseru semangat, bibirnya membuka menutup tak percaya sementara Jungkook mematung di tempat. Jimin mengusak tengkuk, malu.

"Apa―senior Min selalu seperti itu?" Jungkook berbisik. Raut wajahnya masih shock. Jimin tertawa kecil, mengangguk malu-malu dengan pipinya yang gembil memerah.

"Eih, baru kali ini melihat ciuman secara langsung di depan mata?" kata Seokjin jahil, niatnya menggoda Jungkook, namun yang terjadi adalah pemuda itu mengerjap, mengangguk pelan dengan muka separuh bengong dan terlihat bodoh luar biasa.

"Itu ciuman, ya?" tanya Jungkook.

Seokjin menepuk dahi. Tidak mengharapkan jawaban Jungkook yang ternyata benar-benar polos. "Duh―kau ini benar-benar bocah. Pantas Taehyung belum melakukan apa-apa!"

"Tuh kan." Jimin tertawa, kemudian menyeletuk asal "Kalau mau, coba minta ke Taehyung?" Jungkook menggeleng cepat, wajahnya merona. "Sudah pernah. Tapi dulu." Ungkapnya.

Jimin menelengkan kepala. Seokjin dan Jimin menggeser duduknya mendekat nampak jelas tertarik dengan penuturan Jeon muda. "Eh? Sudah pernah minta? Kapan?".

Jungkook menunduk, memandang lantai yang tiba-tiba terlihat menarik di matanya. "Dulu, waktu kelas dua, lima bulan setelah pacaran." Cicitnya pelan.

"Lalu? Taehyung mau?" tanya Seokjin. Jungkook separuh mendongak, melirik Seokjin dan Jimin yang memasang wajah tertarik dengan mata berbinar kemudian dia menggeleng. Alhasil Seokjin dan Jimin kompak mendesah kecewa.

"Kata Taehyungie hyung aku masih terlalu kecil." Kata Jungkook lagi.

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk, menopang tangannya ke dagu. "Iya sih, kelas dua memang masih terlalu kecil. Coba minta lagi? Kan, kau sudah legal?"

Jungkook lagi-lagi menggeleng, kali ini lebih kuat. "Malu." Cicitnya. "Nanti Taehyungie hyung mengiraku mesum?"

"Eish―semua cowok itu mesum." Jimin mendecih tak terima. "Coba saja lagi, siapa tahu Taehyung mau? Daripada dia 'jajan' di luar?"

"Jajan?"

Seokjin mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Jimin. "Itu loh, 'jajan' yang itu." Seokjin mengangkat tangan, membuat gestur tanda petik dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. Jungkook diam beberapa detik. Lalu tersentak saat menyadari maksud perkataan kedua orang itu dan menendang kaki mereka di bawah meja.

"Taehyungie hyung bukan orang yang seperti itu!" seru Jungkook. Jimin dan Seokjin mengaduh, kesakitan memegangi kaki mereka―serius, tenaga Jungkook itu tidak main-main.

"Iya, iya. Itu Cuma contoh. Misalkan saja."

Jungkook mendengus, masih tidak terima meskipun itu hanya permisalan. Kemudian Jimin menarik Jungkook mendekat―membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Jungkook memerah hebat sampai telinga membuat Jimin terbahak keras melihatnya, dengan Seokjin yang ribut di depan mereka penasaran setengah mati apa yang dibisikkan Jimin.

.

.

.

― _Kau rayu Taehyung, ajak ciuman dulu. Lalu pelan-pelan ajak melakukan 'itu'. Asal kau tahu saja, punya Taehyung itu 'tidak kecil'_ ―

Bisikan Jimin tadi siang terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Jungkook, membuatnya berkali-kali kepikiran. Ditambah saat kelas dia sempat melihat bagian selatan Taehyung yang menggembung, sukses membuatnya salah fokus. Maksud Jimin, tidak kecil itu bagaimana?! Bro, tidak kecil itu variatif! Jungkook bisa mati penasaran membayangkan berbagai macam kemungkinan berapa ukuran 'itu' Taehyung―terdengar mesum sih, tapi… duh.

Jadi, disinilah Jungkook berada. Memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi usai mandi. Harap-harap cemas karena dia berniat merayu Taehyung malam ini untuk melakukan itu―berciuman―dengannya. Well, sebenarnya Jungkook sedari dulu ingin melakukan _banyak hal_ dengan Taehyung, hanya saja pemuda itu selalu menganggap Jungkook bocah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafas pelan. Jantungnya bertalu-talu. Mata Jungkook terpejam rapat kemudian menghembuskan napas lagi. Tangan terjulur, memegang dada. Dia sudah mempersiapkan banyak hal, sudah sikat gigi dan mandi―sedikit berdandan juga. Intinya, Jungkook sudah harum dan menarik.

Jungkook membuka mata, menatap pantulan dirinya sekali lagi di cermin. Menaikkan kepalan tangan menyemangati diri sendiri dengan bisik lirih _'Yosh'_ dari mulutnya. Melangkah mantap keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Taehyung yang sudah duduk nyaman di sofa dengan _pajamas_ biru garis-garis putih menonton National Geographic Channel.

Jungkook menelan ludah, berusaha terlihat biasa saja. Duduk di samping Taehyung, dengan bahu berdempetan. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Apa yang harus Jungkook lakukan sekarang? Tidak mungkin dia merayu Taehyung seperti om-om yang merayu gadis muda. Duh. Tidak mungkin juga dia merayu Taehyung seperti wanita. Heol― dia pria.

Jungkook terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya dan tersadar saat Taehyung menyenderkan kepala ke bahu, bersenandung pelan. Jungkook mengerjap, menatap profil wajah Taehyung dari samping. Untuk kesekian kalinya Jungkook tertegun memandangi wajah kekasihnya.

Kim Taehyung memang benar-benar tampan.

Jungkook mengulurkan tangan―menyibak sedikit poni Taehyung yang menghalangi mata kemudian tersenyum. Taehyung tersenyum, masih fokus dengan siaran televisi.

"Hyung."

Taehyung mengerling, cukup membuat Jungkook tahu bahwa Taehyung mendengarnya.

"Cium aku?"

Jungkook berujar lambat. Kali ini Taehyung menoleh, dan mendekat sedikit mendongak ke arah kening.

"Di bibir?"

Perkataan Jungkook membuat Taehyung berhenti, mematung beberapa detik dan memberi Jungkook kecupan di bibir. Jungkook separuh menutup mata, jantungnya berdetak keras.

Taehyung menjauh, sebelum Jungkook berkata lirih― "Lagi." ―dan kembali mendekat, memberikan kecupan yang lebih lama, hanya menempelkan bibir. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat dan secara naluriah tangan Jungkook terangkat, berdiam di bahu Taehyung.

"Lagi, hyung." Jungkook berbisik, saat Taehyung menjauh beralih menempelkan kening mereka satu sama lain. Jungkook bertatapan mata dengan Taehyung sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Malu. Taehyung terkekeh lirih.

"Kau cantik."

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, kembali memandang Taehyung di balik bulu matanya yang panjang. Tangan Taehyung naik, mengusap pipi kanan Jungkook yang bersemu merah.

Jungkook tidak mengerti, tapi dia merasa senang saat Taehyung mengatakannya cantik. Tangan Jungkook merambat dari bahu, beralih melingkari leher Taehyung. Taehyung memandang Jungkook lembut dan tersenyum. Luar biasa tampan dan Jungkook kembali merona. Taehyung menciumnya lagi, lebih lama dan Jungkook meremas pangkal rambutnya pelan.

Saat itu Taehyung mulai bergerak, tangannya yang bebas memeluk pinggang Jungkook membawanya lebih rapat dan satunya memegang sisi rahang Jungkook. Kepalanya miring ke sisi yang lain dan mencium Jungkook lembut.

Tangan Jungkook melingkar semakin erat di leher, tepat saat Taehyung mulai memagut bibirnya. Mereka berciuman, lambat dan pelan dan sangat berhati-hati.

Taehyung memeluk semakin erat, dan entah sejak kapan Jungkook berpindah duduk di pangkuan Taehyung.

" _Mh―Tae."_

Jungkook mendesah. Pelan. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Taehyung tersenyum dalam pagutannya. Bahagia luar biasa mendengar selipan namanya dalam desahan Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung mengigit bibir bawah Jungkook, menariknya pelan dan menyapukan lidah secara halus. Jungkook membuka mulutnya, sedikit menyisir jemarinya ke surai abu-abu Taehyung.

Maka, ketika Taehyung menelisipkan lidahnya, Jungkook kembali mendesah. Puas. Sedikit _asing_ , hal yang baru baginya bercumbu dengan Taehyung. Tapi Jungkook tidak bisa menolak perasaan bahagia dan euphoria berlebih yang ia rasakan. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dan perutnya melilit. Terlampau bahagia dan antusias.

Tangannya masih menyisiri surai Taehyung, sementara yang satunya menjalar turun, menyentuh sepanjang bahu dan dada Taehyung sesekali mengusapnya pelan.

Jungkook tidak tahu berapa lama mereka berciuman, sampai ketika kepalanya mulai merasa pening kekurangan oksigen dia menepuk bahu Taehyung pelan, menghasilkan geraman rendah sensual dari dasar tenggorokan membuat Jungkook berdesir mendengarnya.

Taehyung mengecup sudut bibir Jungkook untuk terakhir kalinya dan menjauh perlahan. Dia tersenyum, memandang Jungkook dengan mata terpejam rapat dan pipi merona sibuk mengatur napas dari bibirnya yang berkilat merah membengkak. Ibu jari Taehyung terjulur, mengusap bekas saliva di bibir Jungkook.

"Hyung―" Jungkook berucap lirih, di antara derai nafas yang masai. Taehyung mengulum senyum.

"Ya?"

Taehyung menanti jawaban, namun Jungkook malah menggeleng, dan menelusupkan kepala di perpotongan leher Taehyung. Taehyung tertawa, gemas dengan tingkah manis Jungkook yang masih duduk di pangkuannya. Taehyung mengeratkan pelukan, menyamankan diri dan mengelus punggung penuh sayang. Jungkook berbisik pelan, cukup dekat dengan telinga Taehyung.

"Terima kasih..."

.

.

.

Pertengahan akhir tahun tepat setelah ujian tengah semester, Jungkook berencana untuk kencan. Berdua dengan Taehyung. Dia penat luar biasa usai menyelesaikan bebeapa display untuk dosen sbagai bahan ujiannya. Namun kencannya kali ini tertunda karena Taehyung yang mendadak menjadi model pakaian Hoseok. Jungkook menurut, malah ikut Taehyung ke studio Hoseok―tidak mau jauh-jauh dari kekasihnya usai minggu ujian panjang.

Begitu sampai di restoran Hoseok, Taehyung ditarik oleh pemuda itu meninggalkan Jungkook yang bengong di belakang mereka.

"Kim! Cepat―cepat!"

Suara Hoseok berteriak heboh masih menyeret Taehyung. Jungkook memutar bola mata malas mengikuti mereka ke bagian belakang restoran. Dimana terdapat ruang studio tempat Hoseok biasa melakukan pemotretan baju-bajunya. Jungkook tersenyum cerah, mendapati Jimin yang bermuka cemberut di sofa menatap intens Yoongi yang masih difoto―Yoongi juga terkadang menjadi model baju Hoseok.

"Hei. Sudah dari tadi?" tanya Jungkook.

Jimin melirik Jungkook sekilas, mengangguk masam. "Dua jam. Begitu sampai Yoongi Hyung langsung ditarik-tarik untuk foto. Bahkan Yoongi hyung belum sarapan dan sekarang sudah jam makan siang. Demi Tuhan!" Jimin mendumel, melipat kedua tangan di dada. Kesal. Jungkook terkekeh, mengamati kimbap dan air mineral di pangkuan Jimin kemudian ke arah Yoongi yang berjalan malas menuju ruang ganti sehingga perlu didorong-dorong oleh Hoseok. Taehyung tidak terlihat dimanapun, ngomong-ngomong.

"Halo! Selamat siang!"

Jungkook memutar kepala, tersenyum lebar saat bertatapan dengan Namjoon diikuti Seokjin di belakangnya. "Siang, Namjoon Hyung!"

"Halo, Jungkook-ie, Jimin-ie."

"OH―Namjoon! Sini-sini!" Hoseok memekik gembira lalu menyeret Namjoon juga.

Seokjin bersenandung, duduk di antara Seokjin dan Jimin memiringkan kepala polos melihat kehebohan yang dibuat Hoseok, "Baju baru lagi, ya?" tanyanya. Jimin dan Jungkook sontak mengangguk bersamaan.

Jimin tersenyum cerah saat Yoongi keluar dari ruang ganti berjalan ke arahnya, mengenakan baju berbeda dari sebelumnya dengan tambahan bandana merah di jidatnya. Namun senyumnya luntur saat Hoseok memanggil Yoongi untuk kembali difoto. "Astaga, Hoseok Hyung! Biarkan Yoongi hyung makan!" Jimin memekik, tidak tahan melihat Yoongi yang kembali terseret Hosek. Hoseok nyengir lebar, kemudian melepaskan Yoongi sehingga dia dapat berjalan menuju Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, melihat Jimin yang melipat tangan dengan muka sebal. Tangannya terjulur, menyentuh rambut Jimin dan mengusaknya. Sebelum membungkuk dan mulai mencium Jimin, memagutnya lembut.

Jungkook membulatkan mata. Untuk kedua kalinya dia melihat pasangan di depanya saling berciuman. Matanya membola menatap pasangan kekasih yang asik berciuman tepat di sampingnya.

"Hei! Jangan berciuman sembarangan!"

Suara bass yang familiar dan tangan menutupi pandangan Jungkook. Jungkook mendongak, mendapati Taehyung berdiri di depannya. Sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaus merah dan _bomber_ putih. Jungkook tersenyum,

Taehyungie hyung-nya sangat tampan.

Yoongi berdecak sebal sementara Jimin menggaruk tengkuk malu.

"Cih, mengganggu."

"Ayo, hyung. Cepat."

Yoongi mengangguk, mengecup bibir Jimin sekali lagi dan mengambil makan siangnya di pangkuan Jimin berjalan menjauh diikuti Taehyung. Jungkook dengan cepat memegang lengan jaket Taehyung. Taehyung menengok, menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Cium aku juga?" Jungkook menatap dengan binar polos membuat Taehyung mendesah kecil. Taehyung menatap Jimin tajam sepersekian detik sebelum membungkuk dan mencium kening Jungkook.

Jungkook bungkam, menahan lengan jaket Taehyung sekali lagi, tidak berkata apa-apa dan meremas lengan bawah jaket Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, mengerti dengan gestur tertahan Jungkook. Tangannya melepas genggaman tangan Jungkook dan kembali membungkuk. Mencium bibir sedikit melumat. Kemudian mengusap rambutnya sebelum pergi mengikuti Yoongi. Jimin dan Seokjin bengong, tak percaya.

"Taehyung sudah tidak menganggapmu bayi?" seru Jimin.

Jungkook menatap tajam Jimin, namun tidak berhasil dan mengulum senyum menahan cengiran lebar.

"Sejak kapan?" Seokjin di antara mereka menaikkan alis penasaran.

Jungkook menggeleng, tidak berniat menjawab sama sekali dan tersenyum-senyum memandangi Taehyung yang dipotret―meski pandangannya separuh terhalang _softbox_.

Jimin tersenyum, separuh menyeringai. "Jadi…" Jimin mengeja, "Sepertinya kalian sudah melakukan 'itu'?"

"Lalu? Berhasil?" Seokjin membulatkan mata, jelas tertarik.

Jungkook melirik kedua orang yang lebih tua darinya, lalu mengalihkan pandangan. Menggeleng masih tersenyum-senyum menatap Taehyung.

"Duh, lama sekali sih kalian?" Seokjin menghembuskan napas keras, kecewa.

Jungkook menggeleng tidak peduli. "Kata Taehyungie hyung jalani saja dulu. Yang penting itu _mood_ , hyung. _Mood_." Kata Jungkook.

Seokjin menaikkan alis, menangkap maksud Jungkook. "Kata Taehyung?" ulangnya, "Jadi kalian sudah membicarakan 'itu'?"

Jungkook lagi-lagi hanya melirik, lalu tertawa lucu. Membiarkan kedua pemuda di sampingnya heboh tanpa berniat menjawab, memilih memandangi kekasihnya yang tampan.

.

.

.

Jungkook berdiri, menunggu Taehyung yang sudah berganti pakaian dan menenteng tas kertas berisi jaket baru yang dibelinya dari Hoseok.

"Jungkook-ie. Ayo pulang." Seru Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum tidak sabar menuju Jungkook, membuatnya tidak hati-hati dan tersandung kabel―menabrak Yoongi yang sedang minum. Botol minumnya lepas, dan isinya membasahi bagian depan kemeja Taehyung. Jungkook terkesiap kaget, dan buru-buru mengambil tisu milik Seokjin.

"Astaga, hyung. Maafkan aku." Taehyung membungkuk minta maaf, tak enak hati pada Yoongi.

Yoongi mengibaskan tangan, "Tak apa, ada minum lainnya. Aku juga minta maaf."

"Hyungie!" Jungkook cepat-cepat mengambil tisu dan mengusap air di kemejanya, berusaha menyerap air dan Taehyung mengibas-ngibas kemejanya yang sudah kuyup.

"Ah, Hoseok hyung!" Taehyung berseru. Hoseok yang menenteng baju di dekapannya menoleh. "Aku ambil yang tadi juga sekalian." Lanjut Taehyung, mendengarnya Hoseok tersenyum lebar matanya membola besar.

Jungkook menggenggam lengan Taehyung, menahannya pergi. "Mau kemana?"

Taehyung menepuk kepala Jungkook pelan. "Ambil baju ke Hoseok, sekalian ganti baju." Kemudian Taehyung menyerahkan kunci mobil ke Jungkook yang memandangnya polos.

"Nih. Duluan ke mobil."

.

.

.

"Hei. Yuk."

Jungkook yang sedari tadi memainkan ponselnya, tercengang. Memandang Taehyung yang memasuki mobil dengan pakaian barunya.

"Hyung?" Jungkook mengedip. Memandang Taehyung bego.

Taehyung terkekeh. "Ya? Ada apa?" katanya, geli sendiri melihat muka Jungkook yang separuh shock dan bego.

"Kok…. Tampan?" Jungkook lambat-lambat berucap.

Taehyung mendengus mendengarnya, "Kok kayak kaget gitu? Jadi hyung selama ini nggak tampan?" kata Taehyung, memakai sabuk pengaman kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Nggak kok!" Jungkook buru-buru menggeleng sambil memakai sabuk pengaman. Tatapannya tidak beralih dari Taehyung. "Bandana baru?"

Taehyung menekan gas dengan ujung kaki, matanya terpusat ke spion. Mobilnya bergerak mundur dengan mulus keluar parkiran. "Tadi Hoseok hyung bilang ini gratis, karena hyung beli kaus dan jaketnya." Taehyung bersiul pelan saat mobilnya sudah meluncur di jalan. "Aneh ya?"

Jungkook menggeleng, spontan menyahut jujur. "Hyung sangat tampan." Taehyung melirik sekilas ke arah Jungkook, sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook tidak beralih, masih intens memandang Taehyung. Entah kenapa, rasanya jantungnya jumpalitan dan perutnya melilit maksimal. Taehyung memang tampan, sangat. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Auranya.

Auranya benar-benar berbeda. Tidak seperti Taehyungie hyungnya yang biasa petakilan. Ini sama saat tempo hari dia ikut Taehyung ke kampus. Darahnya berdesir kuat, menuju selatan.

Sial.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jungkook separuh _horny._ Taehyung dengan rambut tersibak dan jidatnya terlihat mungkin godaan terbesar Jungkook.

"Mau makan siang dimana?" celetuk Taehyung saat lampu merah. Menoleh dengan cengiran kotaknya.

Jungkook mengerjap, terpana dengan Taehyung yang tersenyum lebar.

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook terbatuk, merona malu ketahuan melamun menatap Taehyung.

"Di apartemen saja." Katanya dengan suara serak.

"Oke." Balas Taehyung, sempat mengedip jahil ke arah Jungkook sebelum melajukan mobilnya kembali.

Tanpa sadar tangan Jungkook terulur, menuju tangan Taehyung di persneling, mengamit pergelangan jaket Taehyung dan meremasnya pelan. Taehyung mengerling, memandang Jungkook yang balik menatapnya dengan binar polos. Dia tersenyum. Tidak berkata apapun dan menarik tangan Jungkook, mencium pergelangan tangannya lembut.

.

.

.

Sejak dari mobil hingga memasuki apartemen, pikiran Jungkook tidak bisa fokus. Dia berkali-kali menjilat bibir bawahnya, mencuri pandang ke arah Taehyung sebelum berpaling lagi. Jungkook kesusahan berjalan, kejantanannya separuh tegak di dalam celana. Salahkan pikirannya yang sedari tadi berpikiran kotor melihat Taehyung. Tapi percuma saja, Taehyung tidak akan tahu meski Jungkook _horny_ seperti ini. Jungkook takut untuk meminta, dia jadi teringat dulu pernah meminta melakukan 'itu' namun ditolak oleh Taehyung. Dia takut ditolak lagi, meski hubungan mereka jauh lebih intim―hei, Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah berciuman dan pakai 'lidah' juga!

Lebih baik Jungkook mandi dengan air dingin. Setidaknya itu menjernihkan pikiran dan mendinginkan bagian selatannya yang 'panas'. Dia sudah menuju ke kamar mandi sembari melepas jaketnya.

"Jungkook."

Jungkook menengok, tangannya menaruh asal jaketnya di keranjang cucian. Dia mengedip polos, memandang Taehyung yang berdiri di depannya.

Sedetik kemudian matanya melotot, kaget saat Taehyung tiba-tiba menciumnya. Tumben. Taehyung melumat dan memagut bibirnya bergantian. Selang beberapa detik Taehyung menjauh, meninggalkan benang saliva di antara bibir keduanya.

"Ke―napa?" Jungkook berucap terbata, wajahnya merona dan celananya semakin sempit.

"Bukannya tadi kau yang minta?"

"Hah?" Jungkook mengedip, total lupa kapan ia pernah meminta dicium. Taehyung tersenyum, menarik diri dan untuk sekilas Jungkook dapat melihat binar kecewa di manik Taehyung.

Sebelum Taehyung sempat berbalik menjauh Jungkook melempar diri ke arah Taehyung, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher dan mencium bibir Taehyung kembali. Dia sudah berhasrat, dan ciuman Taehyung membuat hasratnya semakin naik.

Taehyung masih membatu, blank total dengan keadaan Jungkook yang menciuminya intens sekarang. Butuh tiga detik bagi Taehyung untuk kembali fokus, dan reflek memeluk Jungkoo erat di pinggang. Jungkook melenguh, celana mereka bergesekan dan Taehyung menyadari bahwa Jungkook menciumnya dengan kejantanan tegak. Batinnya berkecamuk, separuh merasa bersalah karena menodai Jungkook dan sisanya merasa enggan melepaskan diri. Bibir Jungkook itu manis, dan Taehyung tidak bisa berhenti mencium bibir Jungkook.

Persetan.

Tangan Taehyung tidak tinggal diam, naik turun sepanjang punggung Jungkook menuju pinggangnya yang―Taehyung kaget―begitu kecil dan ramping. Remasan tangan Jungkook di pangkal rambutnya tidak membuatnya lebih baik, bahkan membuatnya semakin bergairah. Taehyung menurunkan tangannya, menuju pantat Jungkook. Menepuknya pelan.

Sial.

Pantat Jungkook besar.

Taehyung mencium lebih dalam sembari tangannya aktif bergerilya di bongkahan pantat Jungkook, meremas gemas.

Dobel sial.

Pantat Jungkook kenyal luar biasa.

Taehyung tidak tahan untuk tidak merayap masuk, melewati celana panjang Jungkook dan boksernya, langsung menangkup kedua bongkah pantat yang masih terselubung celana dalam. Asik meremas dan bermain dengan pantat Jungkook.

Jungkook memutus ciuman mereka, melenguh panjang saat tangan Taehyung menguleni pantatnya seperti adonan.

"R―Ranjang―ngh?" desahnya putus-putus. Taehyung menggangguk, tak sabaran mengangkat Jungkook dan menopang tangannya di bokong Jungkook membawanya ke kamar. Jungkook merona, kembali dicium Taehyung selama menuju kamar. Suara pintu menjeblak terbuka dan terbanting menutup oleh kaki Taehyung memekakkan telinga, tapi Jungkook tidak mau peduli. Pedulinya hanya pada Taehyung yang menciumnya intens. Sekarang.

Taehyung meletakkannya di tengah kasur, lembut, melepas ciuman mereka.

Jungkook membuka mata, terengah memandang Taehyung. Nafasnya terputus-putus, tidak berirama. Matanya yang bulat membuka sayu, basah oleh air mata. Setitik air mata meluncur turun dari mata kirinya disertai bunyi deguk yang menggemaskan terdengar. Jungkook tertatih mempertahankan matanya membuka, memandang Taehyung yang berantakan dengan jaketnya melorot di satu sisi. Tampilannya berantakan tapi tampan. Dahinya berpeluh dan rambutnya lepek, bahkan headband dadakannya basah karena keringat. Taehyung membungkuk memandang Jungkook sayang, mengukung di antara kedua tangan yang bertumpu di masing-masing sisi tubuh Jungkook. Memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di antara nafas Jungkook yang terengah. Taehyung menggigit bibir bawah Jungkook, menariknya pelan membuat pemuda di bawahnya melenguh tertahan.

Jungkook cantik sekali.

Dengan nafas masai dan pipi bersemu tebal. Bulu matanya yang lentik basah karena air mata. Matanya berbinar meski separuh tertutup dengan genangan di pelupuk mata. Mulutnya membuka menampakkan gigi kelinci yang menggigiti bibir bawahnya, sesekali menjilat bibir merahnya yang berkilat basah. Jungkook berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik berada di bawahnya. Taehyung tidak tahan untuk tidak merusaknya. Mengoyak setiap akal pemuda di bawahnya hingga tidak ada yang bisa dipikirkan lagi selain kenikmatan dan namanya. Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook yang terisak dan mencengkram kuat bagian dada jaket Taehyung, nyaris menghancurkan kewarasan Taehyung. Apalagi saat namanya keluar dengan penuh dosa dari bibir merah Jeon Jungkook.

"Taeh―hyungh. Buk―ha. B..uka."

Jungkook merengek. Menarik-narik baju Taehyung frustasi dan tidak sabaran. Taehyung terkekeh, lucu melihat bagaimana Jeon Jungkook begitu erotis dan menggemaskan. Taehyung menarik diri, membuka baju dan celananya tidak sabar. Melempar asal keluar ranjang. Menimbulkan bunyi kelontang keras saat sabuknya jatuh ke lantai.

"Jangan lep―has."

Jungkook kembali merengek. Tidak setuju saat Taehyung membuka kait bandananya. Ingin terus melihat Taehyung dengan bandana sialannya yang membuat Jungkook separuh waras. Tangannya terjulur, menggapai rahang Taehyung menariknya mendekat. Mengalungkan kedua tangan posesif di leher Taehyung, tidak berminat melepasnya barang sedetik saja. Kemudian berciuman. Belepotan dan tidak sabaran. Memagut bibir atas Taehyung sementara Taehyung memagut bibir bawahnya, tidak peduli dengan saliva yang mengalir karena berantakannya ciuman mereka. Taehyung melesakkan lidah. Menginvasi rongga mulut Jungkook dengan caranya. Jungkook separuh sadar saat Taehyung menciumnya. Wangi after shave Taehyung tercium kuat membuatnya mabuk. Harum maskulin pria membuat Jungkook begitu kecil dan lemah di dekapan Taehyung.

Jungkook merintih. Taehyung dengan sengaja menggesek kejantanannya yang masih terbalut celana. Membuatnya semakin merona saat penisnya bersentuhan dengan penis Taehyung sepersekian detik sebelum menjauh. Penis Taehyung kembali bersentuhan dengan penisnya, kini sedikit lebih lama sehingga Jungkook dapat merasakan tekstur miliknya. _Keras_ dan _tebal_. Pikirannya kotor membayangkan milik Taehyung di dalamnya. Mengoyak lubangnya dan memberi kenikmatan tak terperi.

Taehyung memutus ciuman mereka, beralih menelusuri rahang dan leher Jungkook dengan hidung, sesekali memberi kecupan dan jejak basah ciuman. Tangan Jungkook mengusap pundak Taehyung tidak sabaran. Jungkook terkesiap saat Taehyung menciumi belakang daun telinga, menggeliat pelan. Taehyung tersenyum kecil dan meniup pelan bagian itu, sukses membuat Jungkook merintih lirih.

Taehyung kembali menelusuri leher Jungkook, menciuminya sekilas hingga perpotongan leher, menenggelamkan kepalanya disana menghirup aroma _April Cotton_ Jungkook. Dia menjauh, menumpu diri dengan kedua tangan. Tersenyum lebar degan keadaan Jungkook yang berantakan di _bawah_ nya. Taehyung mengusap dahi Jungkook, menyibak poninya yang lengket berpeluh sehingga Jungkook yang sedari tadi menutup mata membuka maniknya, memandang Taehyung sayang. Taehyung sedikit membungkuk, mengecup kedua mata Jungkook lembut serta tangannya menarik kaus dan celana Jungkook lepas.

Jungkook bergetar.

Merasakan dingin saat tubuhnya benar-benar polos. Reflek Jungkook menutup kaki malu, padahal Taehyung masih duduk di antara kedua kakinya dan tangannya bergerak menggapai-gapai sampingnya, menarik selimut menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

Tingkah malu-malu Jungkook jelas membuat Taehyung tergelak, gemas sekali melihat kekasihnya yang malu dan wajahnya rupawannya merona.

"Kenapa sembunyi?"

Taehyung meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas kepalan tangan Jungkook yang meremat selimut erat.

"Ma―malu." Cicit Jungkook pelan, menolak kontak mata dengan Taehyung.

"Kau indah, Sayang." Taehyung meremas tangan Jungkook pelan, dan membawa tangannya mendekat, mengecup punggung tangannya lembut.

Jungkook membatu, termangu dengan sikap penuh afeksi Taehyung.

Saat Taehyung menelusupkan satu tangannya yang bebas ke selimut, Jungkook tidak bisa menolak, terlena dengan afeksi berlebih Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum, mengaitkan jemari mereka berpegangan tangan berusaha meyakinkan Jungkook bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dan menyibak selimut.

Matanya memeta seluruh tubuh Jungkook. Menanamkan baik-baik citra polos Jeon Jungkook ke pikirannya. Wajah merona, dada yang membusung naik turun memompa nafas masainya, pinggang ramping dan perutnya yang datar hingga ke _V line_ menuju ke penis.

"H―Hyung."

Jungkook merengek. Malu setengah mati dipandang sebegini intens oleh Taehyung. Taehyung mendekat, mengecup sudut bibirnya pelan.

"Sst―panggil namaku."

Jungkook menelan ludah kasar, jantungnya jumpalitan mendengar suara serak Taehyung yang sarat nafsu, meski wajah pemuda itu masih memandangnya sayang.

"Tae―Taehyung."

Taehyung tersenyum, meremas pinggang Jungkook pelan dan memberinya _love bite_ di pundak. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawah, menahan suaranya keluar. Pundaknya habis diciumi Taehyung sebelum turun ke dadanya.

"Hum~ dadamu besar?" gumam Taehyung. Jungkook meremas pelan genggaman tangan mereka berdua saat tangan Tahyung menangkup dadanya dan bermain dengan nipplenya. Menjilat dan menggigit kecil nipple Jungkook yang menegang membuat Jungkook lagi-lagi mendesah tertahan.

Taehyung terus membubuhi _love bite_ sepanjang pundak hingga perutnya, Jungkook separuh lemas sebelum klimaksnya karena rangsangan Taehyung yang terlalu lama dan berlebihan. Sehingga saat Taehyung akhirnya berhenti di depan kejantanannya dan mulai mengulumnya, Jungkook benar-benar melepas klimaksnya tanpa aba-aba. Taehyung terkekeh geli mengusap bawah dagu, yang kotor terkena sperma.

Jungkook terengah pasca klimaks, wajahnya penuh nafsu memandang Taehyung. Kekehan Taehyung terhenti, saat pemuda di bawahnya membuka kaki lebih lebar dan menyentak pinggul ke arah Taehyung sensual, menekuk paha dan menarik kedua pipi bokongnya mengekspos di bawah sana untuk dijajah oleh mata Taehyung.

"Tolong?" desah Jungkook frustasi. Sudah lupa dengan betapa malunya dia saat Taehyung melihat tubuh telanjangnya dan kini terang-terangan meminta disetubuhi.

Taehyung terperanjat.

"Hisap jariku, Sayang."

Nafas Taehyung tercekik. Citra Jungkook yang mengulum ketiga jarinya benar-benar― _luar biasa berdosa_. Jemarinya basah, begitu pula dengan bibir Jungkook. Taehyung jadi penasaran, bagaimana citra Jungkook saat mengulum _milik_ nya. Bayangan kotor menari di kepala Taehyung membuat penisnya berkedut antusias. Taehyung menarik bibir, separuh tersenyum dan menyeringai.

"Cukup, Sayang."

.

.

.

"Tae―"

Jungkook menangis. Benar-benar menangis. Tersendat-sendat menarik napas. Taehyung jelas panik. Melepas kepala kejantanannya yang baru masuk dan meraih tisu di nakas. Tangannya telaten mengusap air mata Jungkook yang terus keluar dan ingusnya.

"Hentikan saja, ya?"

Taehyung menatap khawatir kekasihnya, mengecup keningnya sayang masih menghapus lelehan air mata. Jungkook terisak makin kencang, menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tangannya mencekal tangan Taehyung.

"La―Lanjutkan."

"Tapi, Sayang―"

Jungkook lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Lanjutkan. Hiks―Lanjutkan, hyung."

Jungkook bersikukuh.

Memandang Taehyung tajam meski matanya basah. Sudah kepalang tanggung sampai disini dan Taehyung meminta berhenti. Jelas Jungkook menolak. Taehyung menghela nafas, hapal betul dengan sifat keras kepala kekasihnya.

Taehyung menyodorkan lengan bawahnya ke mulut Jungkook. "Gigit aku." Pintanya.

Jungkook menggeleng, masih terisak lirih. "Tidak mau―melukai Tae―Taehyungie." Cicitnya.

Taehyung menghela nafas. Matanya menatap nyalang sekeliling ruangan. Kemudian dia merangsek maju, menggapai boneka Totoro di ujung ranjang.

"Gigit ini?" pintanya lagi.

Jungkook memandang boneka itu ragu, tahu bahwa boneka itu salah satu kesayangan Taehyung.

"Gigit ini atau gigit aku?"

Jungkook cemberut. Meraih boneka di tangan Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum tipis dan kembali menarik kedua kaki Jungkook melebar.

"Aku masuk, ya."

Jungkook menggigit Totoro keras sekali sampai rahangnya sakit karena tegang. Taehyung mendorong masuk, mengoyak membuka jalan lebih lebar. Jungkook merutuk dalam hati. Tidak ada yang pernah memberitahunya bahwa bercinta pertama kali akan sakit sampai mau mati seperti ini.

Taehyung menggeram rendah, menjaga kewarasanya tetap ada untuk tidak melukai Jungkook―menahan mati-matian hasratnya untuk bergerak dengan brutal. Penisnya dihimpit rapat oleh rectum Jungkook yang berkedut, membuat penisnya serasa dipijat dan sangat hangat di dalamnya.

Taehyung mengambil nafas, mendorong penisnya keluar dengan perlahan dan kembali memasukkannya. Melakukan semuanya secara perlahan hingga Jungkook terbiasa. Perlahan rintihan Jungkook mulai berubah menjadi desah manis. Taehyung menaikkan tempo keluar masuknya menjadi lebih cepat namun statis. Hingga Jungkook menjerit, suaranya melengking saat Taehyung menyentuh _sensitive spot_ nya.

Taehyung menyeringai kecil.

Mendorong penisnya kembali menyentuhnya. Jungkook mendesah. Lebih keras. Jungkook mengangkat tangan, mengusap lengan Taehyung pelan.

"T, Tae. C―cepat."

Perkataan Jungkook memutus tali kewarasan Taehyung yang terakhir. Dia menarik diri, menyelipkan kedua tangannya di paha Jungkook dan bergerak brutal. Mengoyak lubang Jungkook dengan penisnya yang bergerak keluar masuk secara buas. Keras. Cepat. Tak peduli tempo dan _vanilla sex_ yang ingin dilakukannya secara perlahan. Terlebih saat Jungkook, di bawahnya dengan kepala tengadah dan bibir yang meracau ribut dengan selipan nama Taehyung di antara desahnya.

"Ter―lalu cepath! Ahn―Hyungh."

Jungkook bersuara riuh. Ribut. Dia total lupa dengan keadaan sekitarnya, tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain Taehyung. Sibuk meracau dan mendesahkan nama Taehyung di sela isak tangisnya. Tubuhnya menjadi terlalu sensitive. Apalagi Taehyung terus mendesak _sensitive spot_ nya membuat jemari kakinya melengkung ditambah dengan pemuda tampan itu terus menciumi dan tangannya tidak tinggal diam, memainkan dada dan mengocok penisnya. Tiga rangsangan sekaligus dan Jungkook bisa apa selain lemas di bawah Taehyung?

Bersenggama dengan Taehyung itu luar biasa.

 _Panas, penuh_ dan _**puas.**_

.

.

.

 **END**

Heyho!

Ujian Tengah Semester sudah berlalu! Dan selama minggu-minggu ujian pikiranku nggak fokus dan malah mikir Taekook yang bercinta. DUH.

Biarkan aku bercuit sedikit sebelum **epilog** di bawah.

Serius, _this fic is not well-written._ Bukan berarti ceritaku yang lain tertulis dengan bagus. Tapiii.. aku ga ngerti nulis apa. Yang penting setelah ujian selesei aku buru-buru buka laptop dan nulis Taehyung dan Jungkook yang ena.

Bahkan setelah selesai aku berdebat apakah tulisan ini layak publish atau tidak karena―serius―hampir 2k words dari 6k words isinya rated dewasa semua. Gila, kotor banget nih otak.

Yaudah deh, bodo amat dan akhirnya publish aja. Ehehe. Oh ya, aku ingin menambah teman Taekook shipper jadi aku buat akun Instagram. Yuk, temenan hehehe

 **Instagram : celestaeal**

Ps. Baju Taehyung yang pake bandana kayak yang di poster gambar ini ya. Serius. ganteng parah.

.

.

 **Epilog**

Jungkook terbangun, matanya terbuka separuh dan langsung menutup kembali. Merasa terdisorientasi sesaat karena sinar lampu. Perutnya keroncongan. Dia berbaring separuh tengkurap di kasur, telanjang di bawah selimut. Tangannya meraba-raba kasur sampingnya.

Kosong.

Tidak ada Taehyung.

Matanya mengerjap membuka, membiasakan diri dengan bias lampu yang menyala terang. Matanya menyipit menatap malas jam weker dekat nakas.

08.13 pm

Lewat tengah malam, jelas perutnya keroncongan melewatkan makan siang dan makan malam sekaligus.

Jungkook menggeliat pelan, sedetik kemudian mengaduh sakit karena bagian bawahnya linu, kemudian merona. Jungkook menunduk. Menatap lama tubuh telanjangnya yang kini dipenuhi ruam kemerahan.

Mengingat bahwa dia telah bercinta dengan Taehyung membuatnya merona kembali.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil. Malu. Dia mengingat-ingat kembali, karena usai bercinta Jungkook ngantuk sekali. Jungkook ingat bahwa dia keluar tiga kali sementara Taehyung keluar satu kali. Dan Jungkook ingat, kalau milik Taehyung itu besar. Sakit sih, tapi penuhnya itu loh…

Astaga.

Jungkook membenamkan kepala di bantal, terkekeh malu separuh gila. Perlahan tangannya terjulur, berhenti sesaat saat tubuhnya tidak terasa lengket kemudian meraba menuju ke pantatnya.

Jungkook melenguh tertahan.

Serius, bahkan sampai sekarang pantatnya terasa panas dan lubangnya berkedut. Apalagi saat Jungkook ingat kembali Taehyung yang menyetubuhinya, kedutan di lubangnya semakin kencang membuatnya memerah parah.

 **Clek,**

Jungkook terkejut, tangannya buru-buru menjauh dari pantatnya, sehingga selimutnya sedikit tersibak.

Taehyung berdiri disana, dengan kemeja biru dan topi merahnya, tersenyum menatap Jungkook sambil menenteng kantung plastik.

"Makan, yuk."

Taehyung mengangkat plastik ditangannya, nyengir lebar. Meletakkan kantung di meja, dia menuju Jungkook. Menghempaskan diri keras ke ranjang, membuka topi kemudian menciumi pelipis dan wajah Jungkook sayang.

Jungkook terdiam, asik memandang rambut Taehyung yang berantakan. Tangannya terjulur, merapikan rambut Taehyung yang tidak rapi.

"Hyung memandikanku?" tanya Jungkook, heran karena tubuhnya tidak lengket. Taehyung mengangguk, menelusupkan kepala ke perpotongan leher.

"Kau tidur sangat pulas, hyung tidak tega membangunkanmu." Tangan Taehyung mengusap punggung telanjang Jungkook pelan, bermain-main di area pinggulnya lalu turun mengusap pantatnya.

"Angh―"

Jungkook terkesiap tertahan. Buru-buru Taehyung menarik tangannya.

"Maaf, sakit?" Taehyung memandang Jungkook khawatir, sementara pemuda itu balik memandang Taehyung dengan wajah super polos.

Menggemaskan.

Taehyung mengecup pipinya yang merah itu dua kali. Tidak tahan karena gemas.

"Sakit, hyung." Kata Jungkook. "Tapi penis Taehyungie hyung enak." Lanjutnya kemudian terkekeh.

Astaga―Taehyung menahan napas. Pacarnya yang selama ini polos berkata seperti itu ditambah dengan keadaannya telanjang dan selimutnya tersibak jadi dadanya yang―uhuk―montok itu terlihat jelas membuat Taehyung bisa mati jantungan. Belum selesai jantungnya berdetak normal Jungkook kembali berbicara, kali ini bermain-main dengan kancing kemeja Taehyung.

"Hyungie, lubang Jungkook panas. Tapi setiap Jungkook ingat penis Taehyungie hyung, lubang Jungkook jadi berkedut lagi." kata Jungkook, dengan muka polos luar biasa dan nada super manis.

Sudahkah Taehyung bilang bahwa Jungkook itu selalu bertingkah manis saat ada maunya? Dan Taehyung mana bisa menolak dengan segala tingkah manis Jeon Jungkook.

Jadi Taehyung bisa apa selain mendekat, menncium daun telinga Jungkook sambil berbisik lirih.

" _ **Ronde kedua?"**_

.

.

Akhir kata,

Review juseyo.


End file.
